The Equestrian Guard
by Ferrel Drath
Summary: It was a well known fact that guards of Equestria showed loyalty to there country, there Ruler, and there people. However, it was also a well known fact, that in the Equestrian guards rivalry runs thick through the middle of them, and no matter how hard any pony might try, rivalry is not easily shaken. Rated K for my paranoia, Hope you all enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :D**

**Welcome back to another MLP Fanfiction, (Yey!)**

**It's taken a while to get back into the idea of Fanfiction writing, but hey, when you get the irrepressible urge to write stuff about fictional ponies, that will never be satisfied until you've run out of memory space on your computer, whatcha gonna do?**

**So tell me what you think, ideas, ect because I'm going into this with one idea and a thesaurus. Welp.**

(Set well after the defeat of Tirek)

_It was a well known fact that guards of Equestria showed loyalty to there country, there Ruler, and there people. However, it was also a well known fact that bitter rivalry ran straight through there battalions, strengthened through the years, and almost as old as the royal pony sisters._

_Of course, this rivalry was not decided by an individual pony whether or not they got to stand side by side with a friendly or otherwise pony. As soon as a pony was taken into either the Celestial Guard or the Lunar Guard, their loyalties were already chosen._

Princess Celestia stood watch high up from her balcony, surveying the courtyard where the guards stood at rapt attention. Soon, she felt a presence beside her

"You wished to speak to, dear sister," Came a regal voice

Princess Luna stood waiting next to the white alicorn in silence as they watched the guard below them, as the Captain barked orders.

"Luna, how many ponies are there in the Lunar Guard?" She asked, her head raised as the sun reached its high point in the sky

Luna seemed puzzled by the sudden question

"I'm not sure Tia. More guards have retired from their posts this year, and I fear more will do the same," She looked worriedly to the Princess "Is there a new threat on the horizon sister?"

Celestia shook her head

"I'm not sure yet. The Celestial Guard is also dwindling in numbers, but I have sent a letter to Shining Armour asking for progress with recruitment. I shall soon have word of how many more are to join our Guard."

Luna nodded

Suddenly as if on cue, with a poof of blue magic, a scroll hovered in front of Celestia who caught it with her magic, and scanned its content. She closed her eyes and sighed as she rolled to scroll shut.

"What news Sister?" Luna asked with a strained voice

"There has been a low amount of applicants this year, from the inner lands particularly." The Solar Princess said gravely

Luna blinked

"Did he give a number at all?" She asked worriedly

The alicorn nodded solemnly

"He says that that there are 3 guards that can join the Solar Guard, and another 1 to join the Lunar Guard," She said looking over Canterlot

Luna gave an outcry

"So few?" She seemed more angered now "What is to happen sister?"

The Princess seemed not to hear her as she began

"There are 10 more to join the reserves," She said hollowly

Princess Luna snorted

"There is that at least, I know that the reserves are strong in numbers, if Equestria is attacked we shall be able to defend ourselves," She said looking back out over the guards

Celestia nodded

"You are right, but I am still troubled by this, but we shall have to wait and see. I have told Shining Armour that I want the new guards to be training here by the end of the month," She said brightening a little, but not by much

Luna chuckled

"If I know the Captain well, he shall have them here in the week," She gave a smile to her sister who replied with a weak smiled

"Well, maybe two, apparently he was to go to one of the outer colonies to get your new Guard," She said flexing her wings slightly

Luna raised an eyebrow

"The outer colonies? I have not seen them in nearly a decade," She murmured

Celestia tilted her head

"I suppose you can ask what has changed then," Celestia chuckled

"Hmm," Luna agreed "Yes, I suppose I shall,"

**That's it for now, but don't forget to tell me what you think! :)**

**Seeya!**

**FD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with chapter 2 :D**

**Hope ya like it!**

Shining Armour hopped of the chariot that had carried him to the outer colonies, dismissing the cart pullers. The two white pegasi with identical grey manes saluted and sighed with relief as they had a well yearned rest after what had seemed to be days of hard work

Shining trotted down a battered lane towards a small cluster of houses. As he approached, he noticed that these houses were more battered than expected. The thatches on the roofs' were uneven, most poorly patched with loose timber. He shrugged of the hesitance, the outer colonises were known to have bad weather, but as he got further into the settlement, the lack of ponies disturbed him slightly.

Eventually he reached a small wooden building with "RECRUITMENT," Written in big red letters. Shining new that these things were taken down every 2 weeks and taken to a new town in the outer areas of Equestria, of course he himself had just signed up at the palace when he joined the guard.

He pushed open the rickety door, and surveyed the room. Inside was a grey earth pony with a buzz cut mane standing behind a desk. He saluted when he saw the captain

Shining returned the formality before asking

"Where is our new recruit?" He said peering around the gloomy room

"We are here a little before schedule; they should be along in a minute or two," He said quickly before adding "I mean no disrespect Captain, but why are you so interested in this one cadet? Surely a less ranking pony could take a single pony,"

Shining Armour straightened up at the comment

"This cadet is going to the palace for training. I have specific instructions from the Princesses to take them to Canterlot at once," The corporal seemed satisfied with the answer, because he didn't go further on the subject. Many ponies didn't when it involved "Royal Orders,"

"So what does the pony look like then? I heard the Lunar Guard is a bit short on Pegasi," Shining said conversationally, hoping not to have to carry on their previous conversation.

"Well, I haven't actually seen the pony, they sent in a letter," He picked up a scroll from behind the desk, "But it does say capable of flight on it sir," He said hopefully

Shining placed a hoof to his face

"So we have no idea if this cadet is healthy or not! You've asked none of the mandatory questions!" Shining said waving a hoof in the air. They couldn't afford to be losing guards!

"Actually Sir, well, the cadet answered all the questions in there letter, they even sent in evidence sir of their last check up on their sir," The corporal said, his ears slightly flattened against his head "They knew all of the questions Sir,"

Shining snorted

"Let me see that," He said, picking up the scroll with his magic, and scanned it quickly

The earth pony was right. In the scroll contained all the necessary information they needed.

"Cadet Star? Sounds perfect for the Lunar Guard, pegasi too" He muttered "Alright, lets meet this pony," Shining said as he marched out of the door, the corporal hot on his hooves

They stood waiting for a while, before they spotted two spots from down the road,

"Ah, here they are," The corporal said in a satisfied tone

Shining grunted as they got closer, there was something strange about one of them. Soon, Shining Armour could see them up close, and gave a light kick to the grey earth pony, whose mouth now hung open

In front of the white unicorn were a normal blue pegasi with a grey mane, but that wasn't the pony that drew his attention. Next to the pegasi colt, was a mare with a light grey coat and dusk blue mane with a single slivery streak running through it. She could fly, yes, but a pegasi, no.

His vision was also drawn to the little tuft of fur on her ears. He really tried to not look at the fangs. He may be used to working with bat ponies, but still they didn't make him feel entirely safe.

He internally shook his head before the corporal turned to the pegasi colt, obviously trying to ignore the batpony mare

"Cadet Star is it? Excellent, this is the Captain of the Royal Guard. You are lucky to be talking to him after your tardiness!" The pony gave a wicked glare

"Act-," The colt started

"YOU WILL NOT TALK UNLESS YOU ARE SPOKEN TO, IS THAT CLEAR?" The corporal barked, silencing the quaking pegasi

"Excuse me-," The mare interrupted

The corporal turned with a small, fake, grin.

"I know you want to see your friend safe, but I'm afraid this is how it works with the guard," He gave a sickly smile

Shining was still analysing the mare. She looked as if she had just come out of high school; she looked younger than the colt. In fact the colt didn't look nearly the same age as the scroll said...

Suddenly Shining realised that the scroll had _conveniently_ left out there gender. And race. Oh it said they could fly...

The corporal was still barking at the poor colt, until Shining interrupted, walking up to the bat pony

"Good to have you on board Cadet," He said holding out a hoof, which the pony shook cautiously, but still determinedly.

"Thank you Sir," She said in a firm voice

The corporal seemed to have noticed the interaction, and gulped

"Ah, it may have bee-," He started

"Yes Corporal, I believe you owe that colt an apology," Shining said cutting him off

The earth pony muttered an apology, before asking

"Shall I be heading off then sir?" He said this with a salute

The Captain agreed, and soon the Earth pony had trotted inside to gather his belongings before he disassembled the shack.

Shining Armour stood back as the pair said their goodbyes, and with a wave and a hug, the colt was gone

Eventually, the bat pony stood in front of him, looking determinedly at his face before Shining smirked, sending a small amount of confusion through her yellow eyes.

He leaned down before saying

"So Cadet? Did you think that was funny?" He asked, his eyes narrowing

The mare paused slightly

"Well, if I'm honest Sir, I think that was about the funniest thing I've seen around this muck hole Sir," She said. Her voice was level, it wasn't high pitched or squeaky as some of the ponies he had seen as cadets. Many didn't last.

Shining chuckled

"Well put Cadet," He turned around and marched down the road, the bat pony following just behind. He noted the saddle bags weren't stuffed as full as most of the new recruits were.

As they reached the field were the chariot still stood the two pegasi guards eyes widened at the sight of the bat pony mare. Bat ponies tended to be far away from most settlements, most only living with their families, most on the border were no pony were. As well as this, the Lunar Guard was made entirely of stallions, some bat pony, some otherwise, but none were mares. Well, because you couldn't count griffons, they were different.

There used to be a few mares in the Celestial Guard, but after so many of the guards left, there were none left. Shining had always believed that there should all type of pony in the guard, but not all shared his sentiment.

The guards saluted, and strapped themselves back into the harnesses, whilst their Captain climbed aboard.

"Up you get then Cadet! No lollygagging!" He said firmly as the pony trotted up to the chariot, and climbing into the chariot. The pegasi took off and soon they were in the sky, rising above the clouds, and looking down on the fields bellow them.

"We shall be flying until we reach a small town where we will meet up with a few other cadets, where you shall take a cart to Canterlot, any questions?" He said in a military voice

"No Sir!" She replied, meeting the formality of his tone

The Captain seemed satisfied with her answer, and soon they were floating over fields of grain down towards a town about the size of ponyville.

The chariot landed with a loud thud, before bouncing to a halt

Shining Armour stepped out of the chariot to be met by 3 chariots.

"Alright then, off you go, report back here at 13:00," He ordered, as she slipped away.

Soon, he was met by 3 other ponies, who all saluted to him

Shining wearily returned the salute. All three of the ponies had white coats with grey and white manes; it came with the golden armour. A trained guard will get his armour which they will wear in public, which makes them all look the same. Shining managed to never have to wear the stuff due to his white coat.

"Good to see you again Captain! How is the new cadet fairing?" One asked good naturedly

"Oh you know, the usual," He waved of the question briskly. "Yours?" He replied

The lieutenant grumbled

"All muscles, there's not enough brains to fill an egg cup," He grunted

Another shrugged

"He's alright, he knows a few decent spells, but I'm not sure how he'll fair in a fight," He said worriedly

The last seemed satisfied with the cadet they picked up.

"Well, he's quicker than me, got a good head on his shoulders too," He said cheerfully

Shining nodded at the Guards enthusiasm.

"Well, you are all free to go back to your posts, where are you heading then Burst?" Armour asked

The pegasi shrugged

"I'm going to Manehatten; I need to check on the recruitment pony. It seems everywhere he goes, no pony joins up, I want to catch him before he gets on the road again," He shook his head

"I've been ordered to Ponyville, I hear Princess Twilight is lower on guards than usual," A unicorn chimed

"You look after her, you understand?" The Captain said in a good natured way, but the guard seemed to have got the message

"I will Captain, I will," he seemed a little scared.

"_Good," _He thought to himself

The last one chuckled

"Well, I'm heading over to the Crystal Empire. I hear you've got a sea of crystal guards you've been training; maybe some would like to come to Cloudsdale?" He asked with a nudge

Shining smirked

"Not my choice Thunder," The pony seemed to deflate slightly, but still kept a smile

After all had settled, the 4 ponies went their separate ways. Shining Armour sighed as he wandered down a few streets. Soon, he found himself back at where the chariot had landed. He watched as the clock hand reached 13:00, and a light blue unicorn with a green mane trotted into his view. By the saddle bags, he guessed it was a Cadet.

"CADET!" He shouted at the unicorn, who jumped and spun around and galloped towards him, slipping slightly

Shining sighed

"On your feet, name?" He began,

Shining didn't like having to be stern with new Cadets, but he found it kept them in line later. Nothing was worse than an over confident Cadet.

"Blue Spark Sir!" He quaked as he spluttered

Shining nodded

"Alright Cadet, at ease," The poor colt quaked as he sat on the grass. Another colt appeared; this one seemed double the size of Spark, his coat a musty brown, his mane a crimson red with washed out red stripes, the same red that was on the base of the earth ponies hooves.

He walked up to the Captain and saluted

"Name Cadet?" Shining asked calmly. There was no use in even trying to intimidate this cadet, but he still felt that the lieutenant might be wrong about this one. The Captain noted a spark of intelligence in his eyes.

The large Earth pony grinned

"Broad Shield," He said in a deep voice

Shining nodded and the large stallions went and sat next to Blue Spark who smiled a little at the huge colt, who looked a little puzzled for a second, smiled back.

Soon, they were sat waiting until a lone figure in the sky floated down towards them. The pegasi had a white coat with a chrome black and blue mane.

Shining grumbled

"Normally Cadet, when an order is given you follow it. If you are asked to be here by 13:00, then I expect you to be there! Clear?" He said in a level, but still dangerous voice

The cadet saluted

"Yes Sir!" Shining nodded

"Name cadet?" He asked. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the Cadet met his gaze evenly, his blue eyes to an unlikely startling purple.

"Sky Storm Sir!" The pegasi replied, still holding the salute

Shining blinked.

"Well, over there with you!" He indicated to the two other colts "Now where is Cadet Star! I orde-"

"I'm here sir," Came a voice from behind the colts, who all jumped and spun around.

The cadet was waiting in a shadowed part of the garden, under a knarled tree with enough cover to just cover her features.

Shining didn't seemed fazed at what the colts presumed to be her sudden entrance. After a while you learn that bat ponies were stealthier than your average pony, and that she had probably been here the whole time.

"Ah, there you are," He stated before turning to the other 3

"We shall be heading to the edge of town where a vehicle awaits us. It shall take us as far as Cloudsdale." He chuckled "Of course we shall be a few hundred feet below it, but," He shrugged "It's better than walking, which coincidentally is the mode of transport between there and Canterlot. Any questions!" He asked, his voice flinty.

"Sir?" Blue Spark raised a timid hoof

Shining sighed. He'd have to break him of that.

"Yes Cadet?" He said wearily

"Well, I don't think we can travel that distance in one day, especially now, its past midday!" He rubbed his chin as if he was trying to figure out some trick.

Shining smirked

"Very good perception, you would of course, be right," He began "We shall be sleeping on the road, I know a place or two we can sleep in," He smiled at their mixed expressions

Cadet Spark seemed mortified, whilst Cadet Shield seemed to be mulling things over, Cadet Sky seemed indifferent, and well, he couldn't exactly see Cadet Star's face.

"Alright then, hop too it cadets, follow me!" He ordered the cadets, stamping a large hoof on the ground.

The three colts all stood up whilst Cadet Star walked out of the shade into the streaming sunlight, blinking at the harshness.

The three colts, of course, weren't looking, but galloping after Shining Armour, who had teleported a short distance away as soon as he had given the order.

Cadet Star sighed. She spread her wings and launched herself into the sky, feeling the air catch under her wings, she banked right at the sight of a pink flash of magic, then speeded ahead at the sight of another. By the looks of it, he was leading the in the longest direction possible to the wooden cart that stood in a barren field with a deep groove ingrained in it with the amount of times carts had passed through.

She swerved towards the cart and managed to catch the Captain teleport in front of the cart, chuckling to himself. The bat pony swooped and landed with a light touch down next to the cart.

Two Earth ponies appeared, they were muscled, covered in dirt and grime from the fields, one with a red bandana tied around his neck. They nodded to the white unicorn as they harnessed themselves into the cart.

The Cadet trotted around to the Captain who frowned slightly

"It appears that you have arrived well before the other cadets. I don't believe that any others are behind that cart Cadet?" His voice was questioning, but the bat pony knew that he already had his answer.

"No Sir!"

Shining frowned. Obviously she hadn't had a lot of experience with teamwork.

"Well, I suppose I shall be seeing you with them next time?" He said, giving her a hard stare.

"Yes Sir!" She barked as 3 colts skidded around a tight corner, with the unicorn and earth pony crashing into each other, the pegasi leaping over the others at the last second, but his wing clipped on the wall as he swerved the get out of the buildings.

Shining Armour straightened up

"Cadets! I expected you to have more agility than a bunch of foals, but I was apparently wrong!" He barked as the poor colts picked themselves of off the ground, shaking the dust out of there manes.

But their attentions were solely placed upon Cadet Star, each a completely different expression on their muzzles.

Broad Shield appeared to be a little wary of the bat pony, but he didn't have the same horrified expression that Blue Spark, however Sky Storm blinked his purple eyes, at first a little surprised, but soon melting into indifference.

"ARE WE GOING TO STAND AROUND GAWKING?" Shining shouted, making all four cadets jump, Cadet Star quickly throwing her saddle bags into the back of the cart, hauling herself up after it.

The wooden cart was dark and musty with a pile of moth eaten blankets in the corner, obviously used to carry hay when the cadets weren't there. She eyed up the seats, and not fancying any splinters in her, she dragged a blanket across the seat with her teeth.

Outside she could hear the muffled scrabbling of hooves against wood as a pony clambered up into the wooden box on wheels

Soon, Broad Shield poked his head through the flaps and, after a glance at the seats he likewise pulled a blanket over the seat, plonking his saddle bags on the floor in front of him.

The sounds of wing beats could be heard as Sky Storm came through next with Blue Spark on his back, who looked terrified.

Sky placed the petrified colt by Broad Shield, the large earth pony observing him with a tilted head, whilst Blue Spark just scooted further into his seat, and further into a ball.

Cadet Star sighed, and lent against the corner of the rickety cart, partially obscuring her from view.

Sky Storm flew out again to collect both saddle bags, before dropping unceremoniously next to the bat pony. He flashed her a little grin before turning to face the other cadets.

Shining poked his head through the flaps before saying in an authoritative tone

" Alright Cadets, I shall be meeting you at the drop off point where we shall camp for the night," His head pulled back, but not before Spark squeaked

"You're not coming with us!" His voice was full of fear

Shining grunted

"You have your orders cadet, I will not repeat them." He seemed finished, but decided to address them one final time

"I don't expect everypony of you to understand the meaning of what you are doing. Why you decided to train until your bones break, your flesh is torn and the only thing holding you together is that somehow, someway, you'll get through it. However, I do expect you to do it, and if you can't, I suggest you step out now, because by the time you're in Canterlot, there's no going back." He looked over each of them critically

"Nevertheless, when you do understand, you'll be in front of me receiving your uniforms, then and only then, you'll be part of the Royal Guard of Equestria." He ended his speech with a pause, before pulling his head away from the flap, and then he was gone. They heard a voice outside the cart, and soon they were all bounced of their seats as the cart started to travel to the inner parts of Equestria.

They sat in silence for a while; the only noise was the thundering of large hooves outside. Eventually, it was Sky that started the conversation.

"So, why'd you guys sign up then?" His voice was a little curious, but not directed at any pony in particular.

It was Broad Shield to answer first,

"It's what I always wanted to do, but I had to wait a few years, you know, bad harvests and all that," He gave a little self-conscious shrug

The others nodded slightly

Blue Spark coughed before saying quickly

"Just decided that it was a good idea s'all, with no wars on it's a good time to get up there," His head shrunk slightly closer to his chest

All the others turned a little towards the bat pony, and shrinking in her slightly as Sky Storm tilted his head slightly

"What 'bout you?"

She shrugged a little

"Didn't really have anywhere else to go after School," She muttered,

Sky Storm chuckled

"Yeah, I guess I didn't like that hell hole much either- what's your name?" He asked her with a slightly lopsided grin

She gave him an awkward look

"Star?" She said questioningly, the Captain had said it plenty of times

He raised an eyebrow

"Star? Is that all your name?" The corners of his mouth upturned slightly

She rolled her eyes

"Silver, Silver Star," She said grumpily, locking a fierce stare

His purple eyes twinkled with mischief

"What is with ponies these days? Afraid of your own name?" His teeth flashed as he chuckled good naturedly

Silver growled a little at the comment, causing Blue Spark to whimper, Broad Shield to flash a worried glance over the pair, as if they might break into a fight at any second, but Sky just raised an eyebrow before replying

"I'll take that as a no," He smiled, and now turned to the other three colts in a different conversation

Silver grumbled as she turned and sank further into the shadowy corner. The colt's good humour towards her was a little disconcerting. Normally when a pony sees her for the first time, they do 1 of 3 things. A) They sweat a little bit and avoid her. B) Try and be polite, but also attempt to get out of the situation as quickly as possible or C) Mutter under their breath. What they said could quite easily be guessed.

But full out kindness? She had yet to see that from anypony apart from her family, but this pony seemed intent on cracking jokes and smiling all the time, it felt _weird_.

Soon she was roused from her thoughts by a resounding shake of the cart, then a loud thump outside. Silver stood up, slipping her saddle bags on to her back, and pushed her head out of the flaps. She spotted a small flash of pink magic, from around the front, and in the distance, she spotted three lone figures reappear in a flare of magic, two galloping off, the last standing still. Obviously the Captain liked to put his new cadets through training before it had even begun.

She pulled back into the cart and announced what she saw

Broad Shield grunted

"Ah suppose were not quite at Cloudsdale then?"

Silver shook her head

"I think he wants us to get there ourselves," She sighed at the thought of being stuck, plodding on the ground for a few hours.

Blue Spark looked disheartened, but Sky Storm brightened significantly

"I have an idea!" He said enthusiastically, flapping into the air for a moment as Silver poked her head out again. The Captain was still there.

"Why don't I pull the cart? I'm sure if we fly there we'll get to Cloudsdale in no time!" He beamed a smile

Broad shield chuckled

"Ah mean no disrespect, but could ya pull this cart, and us three?" He looked at the now put out pegasus.

"I could pull it too, and Spark could levitate the cart as were going?" Silver looked questioningly at the three ponies around her

Eventually they all nodded

"Alright, you two wait here whilst we buckle in, Spark, wait for a signal," Sky said hopping out of the cart.

Silver blinked as she suddenly realised what she had suggested, and inwardly groaned. They hadn't been travelling for long, and she would have to spend the rest of it with Sky Storm and his determinedly cheery attitude.

Silver hopped out after him, dumping her saddle bags back into the cart, throwing them up and giving a swift kick of her hind legs. She moved towards the harnesses and placed it experimentally on her back. The device was slightly too large and heavy, pushing the air out of her with a resounding thump. Sky noticed her difficulty and flew back into the back of the cart; yanking two blankets back out with his teeth.

He tossed one to her, and busied himself with stuffing the blanket in between himself and the harness, with Silver following clumsily in suit.

Finally prepared, Sky shouted out

"Alright let's go Spark!" As Silver felt the weight of the cart being lifted off of her shoulder she began to flap her wings, causing her the lift of the ground, and as Sky Storm began to flap too, they were soon high in the air.

Shining Armour watched in wonder as the cart took off. Some of the trained guards couldn't have thought that up.

He frowned as they got a bit higher,

"Wouldn't want this to be too easy now, would we?" He thought to himself

He lit his horn, and suddenly he was surrounded by a bubble of pink magic. He navigated himself up to a safe distance away from the cart, still far away enough to not be seen.

"This should be interesting," He thought to himself "Let's see what these ponies can do,"

Silver Star gasped for breath as they got higher. She'd pulled small carts before, but never filled with 2 ponies inside. Next to her she spotted Sky pushing his legs against the air, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to help carry his part of the load.

Suddenly, the weight increased ten-fold, and Silver was yanked down by her harness which dug into her back, even with the blankets.

"Silver! Sky! Blue Spark's unconscious!" She heard a shout from behind her. It was Shield.

Silvers stomach dropped. She looked panicked over to Sky Storm who returned the look as they felt the cart begin to descend, spiralling towards the ground.

Silver grunted as she tried to pull the cart up, but it was no use, they just slowed to a fast tumble instead of a high-speed splat.

Silver shook her head, and pushed against the harness, before ripping free of the evil device. Sky Storm spotted her actions and freed himself too, tearing away, with the cart still falling.

Silver dived, hoping the pegasus was doing the same. She lunged for the flaps, groping for a hoof. Soon she was yanked into the doomed cart, to meet Broad Shields' terrified face, who held the unconscious unicorn, slightly floating from the speed of descent.

Silver felt Sky's hoof on her back leg, and yanked him in. Silver positioned herself under Broad Shield, Sky Storm on his other side, and kicked out of the cart. The ground was unnervingly close as they snapped open there wings and pushed against the downward spiral.

They felt the world slow around them as they began to reach a safe speed to land at, still having no control over whether or not they could stay in the air.

They landed safely on the ground, the two flying ponies sprawling on the ground, gasping for breath. Silver shakily got to her hooves, Broad Shield tugging up Sky after laying Blue Spark on the ground.

Sky gave Broad Shield an incredulous look

"You, my friend, need to lose some weight," he said in what could have been a chuckle if he wasn't wheezing.

Shield gave a dazed nod as they looked over at Blue Spark, who stirred slightly, muttering in his sleep.

Silver Star looked around the field, frowning.

Sky joined her, asking

"What's wrong?" He seemed a little concerned. Another thing to add to the list of things that made Silver feel uncomfortable.

Silver shook her head

"Doesn't it strike you as odd? That the Captain would teleport away the cart pullers, then all of a sudden, Blue Spark is unconscious and we _might_ be falling to our deaths?" She said looking over the field still

Sky Storm shrugged

"I don't doubt that he wanted to test us, but put us in that much danger?" He shook his head "What makes you say that?"

Silver turned with a little gleam in her yellow eyes

"Have you seen the cart at all Sky Storm?" A wicked gleam spread across her lips

Sky Storm blinked

"It fel- oh," he said spinning around

Broad Shield tilted his head in confusion

"Shouldn't have there been a crash at least, unless our dear Captain, caught it," Sky Storm said grimly

Broad Shield's eyes widened

"And of course," Silver continued bitterly "It would be little too dangerous to incapacitate a flyer, and a unicorn could easily have just levitated all of us out,"

"Very perceptive Cadets." Came a voice behind them, making the four young ponies spin around to face the white unicorn

Shining Armours' horn lit up, causing Blue Spark to sit bolt upright, clutching at the ground with shaky hooves.

"I'm impressed. However, you could have taken the cart by road and gotten to Cloudsdale in plenty of time." He scanned the group with his eyes

Sky snarled

"And we'd be there right now if you hadn't have knocked out Spark!" He waved towards the confused unicorn.

The Captain turned to him, his face a picture of stillness

"And what if I hadn't have been an ally. I could have knocked all of you out and let you all fall to your deaths," His voice was icy cold

Silver stepped forward

"There is the same amount of danger on the ground. What if you had knocked us out on the ground and taken us for torture and questioning?" her voice matched that of the Captains.

He rounded on her, before grinning.

"Are you questioning me Cadet?"

Wren thought long after what she had said to the Captain.

"Yes Sir. Never except something wrong just because it has been said by somepony more important," her gaze blazed against his.

Shining stood quietly in the field, before letting out a chuckle

"Very good Cadet, but am I wrong?" he leaned in towards her face

"Well, I don't think we could have ever been in danger considering you watched us the whole way there. To be honest Sir, I think you're just trying to find something wrong to tell us that were wrong if someone above us says were wrong, even if were right, which if I'm truthful is an appalling way of running things, Sir,"

Shining snapped back at her retort

"Seems like you've got a good grasp on how things work Cadet. So why do it?"

Silver Star paused before replying

"I guess it's the way it has always been done," She said squinting at him

Shining Armour now growled

"Yes. Because it teaches obedience. If I find something wrong, you accept it, you fix it, and you get better. I do not need to be told by a _Cadet_ that _I_ need fixing, is that CLEAR!" He shouted at the end of his speech, addressing all the cadets

The 4 ponies stood to attention before barking back

"Yes sir!" The captain nodded, and said

"Alright then, on the road Cadets, I'll see you at nightfall," and with a flash of his horn, he was gone.

The batpony growled whilst the other Cadets looked around

"Now what? Is he gone?" It was Spark who answered first

Sky Storm grunted

"I doubt it," Making Blue Spark look around nervously "Let's get going then," He sighed, looking at the sky

"Which way is it anyway?" Broad Shield said peering at the field

Sky Storm trotted forward

"I know that Cloudsdale is north from here, but after that crash I don't even know which way is up or down!" He grumbled

Blue Spark let out some quiet laughter.

"I can sort out that," He lit up his horn and squeezed his eyes shut. He stood there for a few tense seconds before the spell cut out and Blue Sparks eyes flew open.

"This way!" He said spinning around with a sparkling grin

Silver Star trotted forward, squinting at the surrounding country

"I say we have 3 hours before nightfall, we must continue," She began to gallop, hearing 3 pairs of hooves hitting the ground heavily in pursuit

She felt one pair of hooves break from the ground to see Sky Storm fly above her head, and another pull close to her as Broad Shield made the ground shake under his weight. He pulled in front of her, leaving Blue Spark racing to keep up.

With a flash, the colt was in front of all of them, and soon teleporting as they grew closer and closer to him. Silver growled and spread her wings, feeling the resistance the air put against them.

She leaped and pushed against the sky, soon gliding above the ground. With a few more carefully time wing beats, she was roughly a foot above Sky who was now slightly behind Broad Shield who thundered across the land.

Silver watched as he pulled ahead just long enough to be a tail length in front of the large earth pony. Even then Blue Spark remained at the front of the three ponies, albeit tired from the constant amount of magic being used.

The batpony increased her speed, watching with mild interest at the pegasi below her. It appeared that his feathered wings pushed against the wind, forcing it to go around there curved edges. She tilted upwards, gaining height on the three colts until she paused up high, spotting Blue Spark panting in the distance.

The world seemed to slow as blood rushed through her tufted ears. She pulled in her wings and let herself fall, pointing herself towards the ground. Soon the ground rushed up to meet her, the dirt in startling clarity, and snapped open her wings, pulling up away from the hard earth

She was a few centimetres from the ground, and rocketed by Broad Shield and Sky Storm, and fast approached Blue Spark. The colt gave a shout of alarm as she shot past him, cutting through the air.

As she got further along she felt her momentum dwindling, and with a few more wing beats she was at a slightly safer height to return her hooves to the ground.

She looked around.

The land was more fertile here than at home. She gazed further a few fields on to see a grassy hill, but something was wrong.

After the hill, the land was covered in what could be never ending darkness and stood open mouthed as she gazed at the shadows.

"It must go on for miles," She whispered in wonder

Soon she felt 3 pairs of hooves come racing to a stop behind her, with a mixture of gasps

"What happened here?" Broad Shield said gazing at the ground "How does the land grow without the sun!" His voice wavered as he slammed a large hoof on the rippling grass below him

Sky Storm shook his head, Blue Sky shrugged, leaving Silver Star to look puzzled at the trio

"Why are you puzzled? Isn't this what you expected?" She said trotting down the grassy field

She stopped and turned to face three _very_ puzzled faces

She sighed, closing her eyes

"Surely you don't expect a place as large as Cloudsdale to not leave a shadow do you?!" She said exasperatedly

Looks of clarity, then embarrassment then flashed across their faces. Broad Shield grunted

"How could somepony want to live in that darkness? I will never understand how some ponies think it natural to not have the sun on their face!" He seemed disgusted at the notion

"I'm not too sure, I bet the things they see, some ponies don't even know what exists!" He voice was filled with wonder

The earth pony scoffed

"How would they do that! No natural, good creature could see through such dark," He commented

Silver stood rigidly, before her face became one of fury, but her voice remained unnervingly level.

"Oh? Really?" She said through gritted teeth "Unnatural? Evil? Twisted, wicked, malevolent, devilish, worthless!" She shouted at the large pony that scrambled backwards as she approached, eyes flashing, wings outstretched.

She growled

"I do believe Shield, that Silver Star can see in the dark," Blue Spark said slowly, as if he were dealing with a wild animal.

Realisation flickered across his face, before apologies tumbled out of his mouth

"I'm sorry, I didn'-" He started, but Silver was already gone, heading towards the darkness

Sky Storm shouted after her, but it wasn't necessary, as soon she had come to a skidding stop at the edge of the dark.

The three colts leapt after her, but stopped in their tracks as a white unicorn came out of the shadows. Shining Armour said nothing

The four ponies waited in front of the silent Captain. He looked at the lot of them, before walking straight up to Broad Shield.

"Cadet Shield, I believe something was said slightly further up this field," His voice was calm "I also believe that what I did hear, was a mistake, wasn't it Cadet?" He continued

"Yes Sir!" Broad Shield sweated

"Good. We will no longer talk about what has not occurred," He turned his back on the cadets "We are going to go through the shadow, normally we would have to go around however," He eyed Silver "Cadet Star will lead us through,"

He stepped aside, indicating for Silver to take the lead, who nodded and took a tentative step through into the black.

"We need to go straight through, you should see a group of trees when we get about half way, head towards them." Those were the only word of encouragement he gave before the bat pony and the rest of the cadets stepped through into the almost never-ending darkness.

As Silvers eyes adjusted to the blackness, she spotted two glowing horns behind her of the Captain and Blue Spark. She also noticed how Sky Storm had landed and Broad Shield had come closer into the group. Even the captain had a wary look on his face.

She was soon looking around at an oddly lit area, looking like a curved semi-circle. As Silver Star moved further the area that she could see increased ever so slightly. The ground looked brighter than usual, her senses were heightened she could hear scuffling around her.

She jumped as she spotted a mouse scuttle past and into a bush. Silver turned asking the Captain the general direction they should be going and hollered in pain as a harsh light blinded her. She clutched her eyes, seeing white spots in her vision, as Silver fell to the ground. She heard the captain shout something, and a pair of hooves pull her up, back onto her hooves.

She experimentally opened her watery eyes and blinked as she became accustomed to two gentle pulsing light around her. Four worried faces appeared in the gloom

"Are you alright Cadet?" Shining asked, his horn a dim twinkle

Silver nodded

The Captain turned now to Blue Spark

"Cadet, keep your light levels down. It takes a little time for eyes to adapt to light," He faced her again and tilted his head further towards the darkness.

Silver looked again into the darkness, the unnatural light flitting over the ground. She moved forward, ears pricked to listen to the sounds of nearby animals. Soon, Silver Star could see the edge of the darkness, defined by a ring of light which she averted her eyes from for a few seconds.

As they moved even further, she began to see less around, the darkness settling back around her as she focused on a clump of trees roughly two hundred feet away.

Silver stopped. She instinctively crouched down slowly, her ears pricked.

She felt four figures do the same around her

"What is it Cadet?" A harsh whisper came from Shining Armour

Silver Star stayed silent, but turned slightly to hear a soft buzzing sound, getting gradually louder.

They waited for a few more seconds before Broad Shield straightened up and started

"I can't hea- UMMF!" He was suddenly knocked of his hooves, and sent sprawling across the dirt and out of there line of sight.

Shining Armour and Blue Spark's horns lit up to a blinding light

Around them, 10 changelings were standing and flying, a soft buzzing sound coming from there moth like wings.

Suddenly they were upon them. Somehow, Broad Shield had managed to push of his attackers, putting the total amount to 13. Sky Storm jumped as two changelings dived at his side, only to be hit by flying changing, sending them both flying.

Silver grunted as two changelings pushed her to the ground, and lashed out managing to hit one in the gut making it double over in pain, staggering to get away, and the other in the jaw, but it still managed to grasp on, sinking its fangs in her shoulder.

She cried out and kicked again, ripping it from her flesh. Silver leaped up again, growling. The creature backed away, running back into the darkness.

Silver whipped around. Blue Spark was randomly teleporting around the light, occasionally sending out a blast of light at the changelings, making them stagger. The Captain was following the same tactic, but punching the occasional changeling when they got too close for comfort. Sky Storm was being chased by two changelings, whilst wresting another while flying. Broad Shield was nowhere to be seen.

Silver Star leapt into the air, and crashed into one of his pursuer's, her own fangs flashing as she hissed and bit down, making the creature squeal in pain. They crashed into the dirt, Silver rolling on top who landed a kick on his muzzle, whilst spitting out the rank taste of the changeling.

He scrambled out from under her and followed another two changelings that ran from the field of battle. She spotted Sky Storm landing shakily, looking at the remaining changelings. He spotted her, and Silver rushed over still surveying the next targets.

Suddenly Broad Shield lurched back into view, another 4 changelings on him. Silver and Sky Storm ran at the creatures, Silver Star leaping into the air and ripped one from his back, throwing it across towards the two unicorns who now were against 2 changelings.

Sky Storm hit a changeling across the side and muzzle with sickening crack. With a cry it retaliated with a hit in the side, until being hit by Broad Shield how managed to lash out around him with a hind leg, knocking the creature to the ground unconscious.

Silver hissed at the last creature that looked around, suddenly realising that it was out numbered, fled back into the darkness. Silver Star pulled up Broad Shield, nodding to him then spinning around to watch another changeling flee into the darkness.

They stood silently for a while before the Captain relaxed slightly and said

"You fought well, I'm impressed." His comment seemed genuine "However, Cadet Storm, when an attacker has latched onto you mid-air spin as fast as you can to try and dislodge them, Cadet Shield, never let down you defences if one of your party senses danger, Cadet Spark keep your legs close to your body when teleporting, it conserves more energy, and Cadet Star," He paused slightly "Don't let others compromise your own safety,"

Silver Star gave him a confused look, but if the Captain noticed, he didn't say anything as he was already striding towards one to the unconscious changeling, roughly throwing it over one of his shoulders, striding out of the dark and into the natural light.

The cadets gave out a weary sigh and followed. Broad Shield had a slight limp, and Silver noticed that sky wasn't flying like he usually would. She herself was only now just rubbing the bite-mark on her shoulder, flinching with pain as a gentle breeze brushed over it. The changeling had torn out a chunk of flesh, a small black substance stuck in the wound. She realised in horror that this was in fact, a changelings tooth, but carried on walking. She didn't want to look weak in this place.

Blue Spark looked tired and shaken, but mostly unharmed. The colt seemed to walk closely to the Captain, as if he were to fall behind, that he would be attacked by a swarm of changelings.

"_Maybe he's right_," Thought Silver grimly, catching up to the main group

It was not only the bite-mark that now ailed her. Her right side from where she crashed was now coming out in purple coloured blotches that were only going to get worse as time went on. Eventually, Silver stepped out of the shadows and into a light bath of orange light from princess Celestia's sun. She watched as the shadows receded slightly from behind them as it got lower, but soon creeping gently back upon them once it had fully lowered to be replaced by Princess Luna's moon.

Shining pushed into the forest, the changeling still on his back following a well-trodden route. He looked grim faced, but turned to the cadets waving for them to join them.

"I will not lie to you ponies. What you have experienced today most guard ponies will not, especially the Princesses royal guard. The changelings had the advantage, surprise, camouflage, night vision," he turned to Silver "If it wasn't for Cadet Star's warning we might not have got out alive, or worse," He shook his head, as if he were trying to dislodge some particularly unpleasant thought "Even then, we were out-numbered. Changelings are designed to be warriors, not idiots. They wouldn't come into Equestria without a reason, and I intend to find out what it is,"

He turned and marched down the dirt path lined by trees, the Cadets dutifully following. Now that Silver looked at the changeling, it did look thinner than she expected, its breathing was raspy at best and she suspected that not all those cuts were from there last battle.

Soon, they pushed out into a grassy plain in the forest with a small brook gurgling through the clearing, a cave in the corner. Silver Star would have commented on its beauty if she wasn't so tired.

Shining picked up the creature with his magic, placing it at the cave entrance.

"Your saddle bags are in the cave, I teleported them there after are little," He grinned "Skirmish. I assumed that you didn't want to carry them. There's plenty blankets in the cave, set up a bed for yourselves, I'm getting dinner," He strode back into the undergrowth.

Indeed, their bags were in the cave. They all gave the changeling a wide berth whilst setting up there sleeping arrangements.

Silver Star pushed her saddle bags onto her back, grabbing a few blankets into her teeth whilst stiffly opening her wings. She pushed up further into the cave, landing on a rock shelf, the perfect size for a pony to curl up on whilst still having a little room.

She arranged the blankets into a crude pile, dumping he bags into the corner. She didn't know why, but even as a child she rather slept high above everypony else.

She jumped down of the ledge, gliding to a gentle stop, before staggering, her shoulder inflamed with pain.

Sky Storm seemed to notice and gingerly trotted up to her

"That looks nasty, how'd it happen?" He seemed genuinely concerned. Silver shuddered, she'd forgotten he still did that.

She grunted

"Changeling bit me," She pointed to some of the black mass "Even left some tooth in there too," she said wincing

He nodded, pulling over a blanket. Silver looked puzzled as he called over Blue spark, whom he had a hushed conversation with, before his horn lit up, the blanket falling into strips which Blue Spark then performed another spell upon.

At this point, the captain walked into the clearing, carrying a saddlebag full of hay and daises. He threw them down with a thud and walked up to the cadets, analysing the situation.

"What did you do Cadet?" he said peering at Silvers shoulder

Silver hissed as Sky Storm mopped away some of the blood.

"A changeling bit her, apparently he didn't get everything back if you get my meaning Sir," Sky Storm said with a mouth full of blanket

The captain's eyes widened, pushing the two cadets back. Broad Shield had now got up to see what the problem was.

"I'm sorry Cadet, but we have to get that out. Now." He turned to Blue Spark "Get me a thick branch that Cadet Silver could bite down on," The blue unicorn scrambled away in search of what his captain needed.

He now faced Broad Shield

"I need a pail of water. There should be a bucket at the back of the cave," He turned away whilst Sky Storm kept patting away the blood.

"Cadet Sky, I'll need you to hold down Cadet Silver, anything that a changeling leaves in a pony, well it can attempt to control them. I've had incidents in the past." He said turning away as Cadet Spark returned, levitating a thick branch behind him.

He panted as he started

"I sterilised it too," Shining Armour nodded, as Broad Shield quickly followed with a bucket of water.

Sky Storm angled himself and placed a hoof on her shoulder, and his second on her forearm. Silver shuffled uncomfortably as the Captain held the branch out for her to bite on. She reluctantly followed his request, settling the uncomfortable branch around her fangs and teeth.

She watched with wide eyes as the Captain dabbed water onto the wound, much like Sky Storm had done, but without putting on any pressure around where the fang was embedded. Broad Shield and Blue Spark watched with wide eyes from the corner of the cave as Shining Armours horn lit up, and gently encased the fang.

Suddenly spasms wracked through Silver Star, white spots bursting into her vision. She bit down on the branch, engraining her teeth in the wood. She could hear a whisper in her head, gently caressing her over the agony

"_I can make it all go away,"_ It hissed gently

Another wave of pain flowed over her as the fang was pulled a little out of her flesh. The voice echoed louder into her mind

"_You don't have to suffer anymore, I can help you," _the voice said gently

She squirmed as the voice said slightly louder

"_Do as I say, I can take it all away,"_ it tempted her

"_Go on stand up,"_

Silver Star shouted in a muffled reply. The ponies around her looked down startled, the Captain pulling a little harder on the fang

"Sky Storm, have a good grip on her," He said grunting

The voice was now rushing over her in torrents tempting her

"_Stand up, just stand up, and I'll guide you, I'll take away the pain," _It said more forcefully

Silver Star shuddered as she felt a consciousness brush against hers. She felt darkness, evil, and especially anger.

"_Do it!" _The being commanded

"_NO!"_ She shouted back to the voice, which snarled and suddenly it was whirling around her, a cloud as dark as night. Silver Star felt herself retreating away from consciousness, hearing a few shouts around her.

Silver stood in a small patch of light, surrounded by the smoky darkness

A voice boomed around her

"_I know you plights child, just relinquish control. I can help you, do you really think they care for you?"_

"_Get away,"_ She growled, backing as far away from the edges of the darkness as she could

It chuckled

"_You are a strong one, I'll remember this child. I could use many, many more like you,"_

Silver snarled, trying to not show any fear that lurked inside her

"_Oh come now child, I'm in your head! I can see when you're afraid, when you're happy, when you're…agreeing," _It said hissing around her

"_NO!"_ Silver shouted, stomping a hoof on the ground, a light penetrating through the dark

The voice hissed, she felt the consciousness retreat, and withdraw from her mind. The darkness lifted, and she felt something rushing up to meet her, a light surging to her eyes.

She gasped as she opened her eyes, Sky Storm and Blue Spark staring down at her

Sky Storms eyes widened, and Blue Spark scrambled back, shouting for the Captain, who came rushing in

"She's alright Sir!" He reported, scrambling up to him as the Captain approached

The Captain pulled her up of the ground, as she rubbed a hoof to her head

"S'all right Cadet, you've had quite an ordeal," he said as she got onto her hooves, swaying slightly

She nodded a little

"What _happened_?" She groaned as she inspected the area around her

"I'm not sure, now did you hear anything, anything at all?" His voice was strained and urgent

She nodded

"It told me, told me to let go of control, at first," She began unsteadily "But then, when I said no, I was in a dark place, and it told me, I-it wanted more like me, that I was strong," She lowered her head and shook it, as if trying to dislodge the memory

The Captain was silent for a while before answering

"Did you see anything? A larger changeling perhaps, a female one?" His voice now serious, looking her dead in the eye

Sliver squinted at him

"No." She said haughtily staring at him

The Captain didn't look surprised

"Alright, get some rest Cadet, you'll need it," he said turning and marching out of the cave

She nodded, looking around at the other Cadets, who backed away from her slowly. Even Sky Storm gave her a wary look.

"What?" She growled defensively, flaring her wings, eyes flashing

Sky stepped forward, and said quietly

"We thought you were dead," He said looking away from her, as if she were to pounce on him at any second.

Silver felt a pang in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she felt hollow, empty as they gave her looks. Looks that ponies used to give her in town, faces that were edged with words

_Freak_

_Monster_

_Fear_

She sighed, and felt her bubbling emotions settle, letting only one push forward. Sadness. She pushed her wings against the air, and flew up, albeit shakily, and landed on her rock shelf. She settled into the blanket, and examined her shoulder. It was tightly bound, but clean enough for her not to change over the course of the night.

She sighed and placed her head under her hooves. She didn't cry, or scream in frustration, but sat there in the dark, silent. She heard ponies' voices in the cave, but didn't listen. She heard hooves scape over the stone, exiting the cave.

She heard a gentle rustling of feathers, and air gently move around her as she spotted Sky Storm on the opposite ledge to hers. She paid no notice and moved back to her previous position. She heard him move around a bit until he settled, and felt a pair of eyes on her.

"We were scared," He said finally, breaking the silence

Silver did not reply

"You were trembling, and then shaking, and then you stopped moving all together. You even stopped breathing…" He said emptily

Silver remained quite

Sky Storm gave out a frustrated cry

"Aren't you going to respond? You almost died!" He said angrily

Silver grunted

"I don't see why you would be scared! Get rid of the monster? I'm sure you'd all be thrilled!" She retaliated, standing and turning away, picking up her saddle bags and roughly placing them on her back.

Sky Storm stood up, shaking

"Well you sure are acting like a monster now!" He shouted at her

Her eyes widened, and he suddenly realised what he had said, and to whom he had said it. He didn't move to apologise, but stood still in fear. Silver felt the hollow feeling again in her chest, and looked down to the ground below.

Silver flared her wings and heard hooves trot inside

She stepped to the edge of the shelf, and dropped, gliding through the cave and out into the night, hearing shouts behind her, she let the hollow feeling expand inside her, consuming her. She moved towards the forest, swerving to avoid trees. She heard more shouts behind her, and she landed on a branch, looking down on the ground.

She spotted the Captain and Broad Shield on the ground, peering around, calling out her name. She quietly pried loose a branch and threw it as far as she could, landing with a loud thud. The pair swivelled around, chasing the sound.

Silver took off again, flying away from where the pair had landed. She flew for a while, before moving to avoid a tree, but not quite moving quick enough.

Her shoulder burned as she slammed into the wood. Silver Star opened one wing, trying to soften the fall, her bruised wing from the fight unable to open now she had bashed it again.

She thankfully landed in a bush, which unthankfully, was a thorny bush. She groaned and rolled out of the foliage, and onto the grass, leaning her head against the wood.

She lay there for how long, a minute? An hour? Silver felt her shoulder throbbing, her wing aching, and her side burning.

Silver sighed and tried to move. She managed to get to a kneeling position before she heard a shout from behind her. She spotted Sky Storm through the trees, moving as fast as he could towards her.

Silver Star moved with more urgency, before getting onto one hoof, before falling back to the ground. She growled and tried again, and again, but it was too late. He was upon her.

"Silver!" he cried out, kneeling in front of her, trying to get to her wounds, but she thrashed out, kicking his hooves away

"Get off me!" She growled, and shuffled further away from him

"You need help!" he said looking desperately around

She hissed, her fangs bared, making Sky stare, wide eyed.

"Besides, I thought I was now '_monster_'," She spat, managing to get shakily to her hooves, her tufted ears flattened to her head.

Sky Storm gaped

"What are you trying to achieve here! Do you want me to apologise? Fine! I'm sorry!" He shouted at her as she moved away, stumbling slightly

Silver kept limping away, before stopping and replying

"Apologise? What, for saying the truth?" She said quietly, before trying to continue, but staggered and lent against a tree.

She felt him move around the tree, wrapping a wing around her

"Silver, you're not a monster," He said gently,

She shook her head a little in disbelief

"I don't know how you can say that," She murmured her head bowed low

He looked at her and asked

"How can you?" His voice was curious

Silver Star sighed

"I don't know. You try and not notice all the things ponies say to you, but after a while, after it's been said by so many for so long….I guess they must have a point," She hiccupped a little, and soon realised she was crying.

It felt odd, feeling the warm water dribble down her cheeks. She hadn't cried for years. Suddenly a memory flashed before her

"_FREAK!" A colt shouted after her, as she ran away from of the school house, tears streaming behind the young filly._

_Silver Star ran out of town, until she was alone, and away from the taunting, about her ears, eyes, wings, fangs, all of it. Not to mention that she was a blank flank, the school ponies sure had a range of things they could tease her with._

_It was hours before her brother found her. Well, foster brother really, as FrostFlurry came to a halt landing on the rock which Silver Star cried behind._

"_Silvy?" The young colt asked, as he looked over the boulder_

"_Go away," She sniffed_

_He sat down next down next to her and lifted up her chin_

"_Do you really want me to?" he asked_

_She sniffed again as he gave her a squeeze_

"_I know it hurts Silvy," He began "But those ponies, the only reason they pick on you is because they have their own problems," He said resting his head on hers_

_Silver looked up into his eyes_

"_All those ponies have problems?" She said, ruefully "Or am a freak?" She said, coughing_

_He shook his head_

"_They can get a reaction from you Silvy, they know that, and well, other ponies don't want to be picked on themselves, so, they go with it," he said looking back at her sadly_

_She looked down, nodding._

"_No more tears?" He asked_

_She sniffled, but nodded_

_He gave a little smile_

"_Let's go home Silvy," He said pulling her up after him_

"Silver, they'll never be right," Sky said firmly, pulling her out of her memory

Silver Star harrumphed, but he said it again

"You really believe that don't you?" He murmured quietly before exclaiming "Listen Silver, you are not a freak! Or a monster at that, your far too caring for that," He said ruffling her mane in a friendly way

Silver gaped at him whilst he chuckled to himself

"You've only known me for a day," She said in less of a melancholy tone, even what could have been called jokingly

He smiled

"You saved all of us when we were falling out of the cart," He reasoned

Silver grunted. It all seemed so long ago

"You helped as much as I did," She retorted

He scoffed, his purple eyes twinkling

"I was in shock until I saw what you were doing, you even pulled me into the cart when we were falling; you took charge!" he said encouragingly

She grumbled again and he replied again

"And you took out the changeling attacking me, and the one attacking Broad Shield. We wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for you! The Captain even said so," He said in confidence

She sighed

"You're not going to let me go until I agree with you, are you?" She said looking him dead in the eye

"And you're not going to believe it until you go," He said firmly

She chuckled

"I don't think it is that easy," She said light-heartedly

"Why not!" He said in mock offense

She let out a little sigh

"A pony I've known only for a day is going to correct all of my self-doubt in one conversation?" She poked his chest

"One hell of a day though," He muttered

She laughed out, making Sky Storm beam at his accomplishment

"You know? I think your right, it has been a hell of a day," She said trying to stretch her wounded body "And I think this pony wants a nap," She grumbled

"Well then, let's be heading back," He said standing, pulling her up next to him, throwing her foreleg around his shoulder.

"Alright," She agreed

"Oh and Silver?" He said as they marched through the forest

"Yeah?"

"Tears are ok?" He asked with a tilted head

Silver thought for a second

"Yeah, yeah they are," She agreed

**So!**

**I decided to make the first chapter quite long for this, just to get the juices flowing, but then it kinda got to being just stupidly long. I guess stupid is my thing :) **

**Anyway, leave any suggestions, and as always guys, don't forget to R&R!**

**FD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I'm back for chapter 3 :D**

**Please don't hesitate to R&R! :)**

As the pair limped through the forest, they heard rustling around them.

Sky Storm stopped still when Silver hesitated to go further

"Changelings?" He hissed

Silver Star shook her head.

"No. It's the Captain," She said quietly.

She had no doubts the Captain knew what happened, and also knew that he wouldn't show quite as much sympathy as Sky Storm did.

She sighed and began to limp forward, only to be tugged back a little by Sky Storm.

"I have a plan," He whispered "Come on," He began walking, Silver Star staggering beside him, trying to keep up.

Out of the blue, two stallions burst through the undergrowth, skidding to a holt. The Captain and Broad Shield looked at the pair in confusion

The Captain stepped forward

"What is going on here Cadet!" He said pointedly to Cadet Star

"wel-," She started

"She heard the voice again!" Sky Storm said quickly, making the captain turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? And tell me, why I wasn't informed of this!" He said indignantly rounding on Sky Storm

"It told me they were leaving, but they would be back! I-I wanted to see where they would go!" Silver Star replied anxiously. She knew it looked suspicious, but she'd be damned if somepony would call her a bad liar.

He stopped, looking over the pair

"And I take it Sky Storm followed you to bring you back yes?" He said coolly

They nodded

"And then what?" He said tiredly rubbing his eyes "Something must have happened if you came back?" He questioned

Sky Storm nodded vaguely

"She crashed Sir, into a tree. We decided to come back," He said indicating to her wing

The Captain placed a hoof on his head in exasperation

"I've had dealings with mind control before now Cadets. I understand that after an incident a pony has high running emotions." he turned to Cadet Star with a smirk "But the pair of you makes a good team. Could have easily fooled a lieutenant." With a swish of his tail he turned and began walking back to the clearing

Silver Star grumbled a little, but the pair carried on limping back to camp. Broad Shield fell into step with the rest of the Cadets

"You alright there Silver?" He asked, limping not quite as heavily as her

She nodded

"I'll live," She grimaced "You?" She asked experimentally

He gave a wan smile

"Aye, but I've been better," He chuckled a bit

Sky Storm tried to mimic his jolliness, but ended up coughing, much to their worry.

"I believe you're not quite as good as you say either partner," Broad Shield said concernedly

Silver nodded in agreement

"I can make it the rest of the way, I'll be fine," She said pulling away, putting her forearm back on the ground, taking a few steps to steady herself.

Soon, they pushed through some bushes to see Blue Spark watching the changeling in the cave. He waved over the party who gathered around the creature.

"It's been falling in and out of sleep, the only reason it's unconscious now I because I put it under," he said anxiously looking over the black being.

The Captain nodded

"Alright, let's see why this is all happening shall we?" He said with a grimace and indicated to Blue Spark to disengage the spell.

The creature stirred slightly, before its eyes snapped open and struggled against pink bonds that now secured his fore hooves and horn. Once it realised it could not escape it shrunk back, hissing.

"I am captain Shining Armour of the royal Guard of Equestria. Why are you in our territory?" He growled

The creature fixed its unnerving eyes on the Captain before spitting

"I do not an-ssswer to poniesssss," It hissed discomfortingly

The Captain growled again

"What is your rank?" he demanded to the moth eaten creature

The changeling did not respond, merely fixing him with a blank glazed look

The Captain lowered his head to meet eye to eye with the creature.

"I will not torture you. I made a promise to that, however I doubt all ponies share my sentiment." He began to walk away before he flashed his horn, the changeling dropping back into unconsciousness before vanishing. Shining grunted as he faced the cadets.

"We've been through a lot today. Some we will remember, some-," He looked pointedly at Silver Star "-We will not. But I expect you all to be ready to move out in the morning. I have arranged transport to take us the rest of the way to Canterlot were you shall receive your training and shall be placed into your guard." He turned and marched into the cave, the rest of the cadets limping behind.

Silver Star wandered back into the cave, looking up at the rock shelf at the top of the cave before grunting, throwing her saddlebags on the ground and curling up next to it. She heard the other cadets do the same, and she felt something fall onto her. Looking up she spotted the Captain levitating blankets over the rest of the Cadets. He spotted her watching before nodding at her and headed outside.

She shrugged to herself before settling back down, yawning. The quicker this day was over, the better. She quickly tumbled into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Well I hope ya liked it :D**

**Please don't forget to R&R cause I want to hear from ya!**

**FD**


End file.
